While We Are Apart
by Everstar04
Summary: In a twist of fate Danny is unable to escape the control of Freak Show and rides away with him on the train. Considered a missing person, Sam, Tucker and Jazz are out to 'find' him and hopefully break the spell that binds Danny to Circus Gothica. DS
1. Chapter 1

A darker fic than normal for Danny Phantom following the "what if's" of Control Freak. Some spoilers in the beginning of what happened at the end of Control Freak.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter I

Expectations on ones success could only go so far and the girl overestimated his control on the ghost, pitifully encouraging it to break free from his orb that clouded it's mind. Freak Show sneered, beckoning to the ghost boy who held his red staff, but more importantly, the orb that adorned the top feeding off of his willpower and inanimate influence over the ghost.

"Come, my slave. Come to me," he called, patting his knee and making noise with his lips as if calling a lost puppy. The ghost looked confused, it's red eyes flickering from the girl to Freak Show and back again.

"Fight it, Danny. He's not holding the crystal ball anymore-- you are!" The girl looked so desperate, so satisfyingly helpless that Freak Show laughed audibly. He only had to reach out his mind, flex his psyche and the ghost would obey his every whim--just like the other mindless drones he ensnared. Freak Show shoved the goth closer to the side, tired of her helpless pleas which fell on deaf ears.

"Poor, foolish girl," Freak Show admonished, "It cannot hear you. You see, the ghost is under my control, even without the staff in my hand." Her purple eyes turned to him, loathing annoyance rippled across them. She was very rebellious, even with the impending circumstances whispering her doom, but what did he expect; she was a goth, and whoever knew a goth that played by the rules?

"Quiet!" she screamed. "Danny, I saw you up on that high wire, you were fighting him the whole time. Fight him now!"

"…Sam?" It spoke, slowly and unsure, it's eyes fazing from red to bright green.

"Don't listen to her, slave!" Freak Show said, surprised at his loss of manipulation. What was this girl doing? Whatever it was, she had to be disposed of, and now.

"Danny," her countenance lit up as her black hair whipped around her face. "Destroy the staff--"

"Give it to me!" Freak Show ordered.

"Quiet! All of you! I need to think..." It's eyes showed turmoil, though to Freak Show's pleasure, it returned to scarlet again. He concentrated more with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. She was loosing him.

"It's the crystal ball or your friends, Danny. Your choice!"

Freak Show stepped aside as the other ghosts crept up on the goth, edging her ever closer to the side of the train's top and the ghost boy watched helplessly, unmoving.

"Danny!"

Her footing slipped and the ghost child jerked forward to catch her but it had been too unaware of Freak Show's movements and he snatched the staff back, tightening his grip on it's mind. The girl fell over the side with a terrified scream as Freak Show and the ghost child watched in silence.

* * *

She never knew how empty the house was without Danny around; brooding, his teenage mood swings, and once in a while smiling shyly at her new found esteem towards him-- although he didn't understand why she was all of the sudden considerate and she didn't want to tell him about her knowledge of his secret just yet. 

Cuddling one of Danny's toys from his childhood, Jazz focused on the conversation at hand from her perch on the living room love seat. Her mother was crying, Maddie's orange goggles laid on the table fogged with old tears and her father, Jack, tried unsuccessfully to comfort her.

"We understand it's hard for you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but please bear with us as we ask a few question," a burly police officer said taking out a pad and pen to capture every detail that came out of their mouths.

"When was the last time you saw your son?" Another officer asked besting that one would talk and the other write.

"Danny had skipped class... two days ago to see Circus Gothica. Sam was with him and they both received detention," Maddie explained.

"Danny's a good kid," Jack interjected. "He hasn't been in much trouble before."

"We know he went to detention that day, and his friends, Sam and Tucker confirmed it..." Maddie continued, "but that was the last time we saw him," she broke down in tears, barring her face in her hands.

"He wasn't at Circus Gothica when we spotted Sam and Tucker, before we went into watch the show," Jack continued for his wife. "But that place was teeming with ghosts I bet their behind it! I will personally go and hunt down every last one--"

"Dad!" Jazz interrupted. "I'm sure Danny's fine wherever he is, we just need to stay calm and hope for the best." Sorrow ebbed into her voice but Jazz refused to shed the tears now stinging her eyes.

"We have talked to," the policeman holding the pad paused and flipped through his notes. "Tucker Foley and Samantha Mason earlier today-- they had a very interesting story about how they think Freak Show from the Circus Gothica might have kidnapped your son, but we are still looking into that."

"What would he want with our son?" Maddie asked

"Perhaps it's the ghosts that were there that wanted to take revenge on the ghost hunter's son! I am a renowned ghost hunter, you know," Jack smirked but it fell as Jazz got up to leave.

"I'll be in my room," Jazz said over her shoulder as a certain someone popped in her head to call.

* * *

Like it so far? Please review! There will be more soon. ♥ Everstar04 


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter II

It looked at him through glazed crimson eyes and Freak Show studied it through the mirror, pausing in his work of repainting his face white and placing in his red contacts. The ghost child's face was impassive, unlike it's earlier expression of defiance and indifference; the smirk that tugged on it's lips and the insolence that played across it's eyes. For the past two days, ever since that blasted girl fell off the train, it's mood had changed into an almost depressive state--but if the new emotion didn't interfere with it's ability to steal at Freak Show's will, then he didn't object.

"Perhaps," Freak Show spoke aloud reaching out to grab his staff and caress the globe thoughtfully. "Since everyone is bound to know who I am by now, corrupter of children," he smirked, "Then we should move our delectable circus to another state entirely."

The ghost child made no acknowledgement of approval or distaste, pleasing Freak Show.

"Perhaps new attire would be in order, eh, my pet?" Freak Show asked expecting no response and getting none. "I have already picked out your costume, black being the color of course." He threw a wad of swarthy clothes at the feet of the ghost child and ordered him to put it on.

Freak Show also arranged for his other minions to wear similar garments and he had bitterly decided to have them perform new tricks so to not arouse suspicion, though it would take a while for his brilliant mind to come up with a whole new performance. Perhaps a death-defying acrobatic trick, or a sword swallowing gallery, or--

Freak Show turned back to the ghost child expecting to see his masterpiece adorned on it, but the lump of clothes remained on the floor and the ghost didn't move an inch. Pounding his staff on the ground, Freak Show angrily screeched, "Put those clothes on now, slave!" The ghost's eyes glowed redder than usual but it still refused to acknowledge the bundle right at it's feet nor the command of Freak Show.

"Why you, stupid--" Freak Show's phone vibrated on the table and fell with a thud to the floor. Quickly reaching down he grabbed it and opened it nervously.

"Yes?"

"Why, hello there, Freak Show," the smooth voice replied. "I hope you haven't forgotten our little arrangement."

Freak Show licked his lips and placed the phone between his ear and shoulder freeing up his hands. "Of course not," he replied picking up the pile of clothes and sorting through them, giving his hands-- and mind-- something to do. "It'll be ready soon, but not before I have some fun with it." Taking a black tunic, Freak Show pulled it over the ghost child's head, then fitted a jerkin of the same color over it.

"Just as we agreed, you'll prepare him to become my unconditional slave, and I'll give you whatever you desire," the voice crisped.

Freak Show decided to leave the grey boots on as he found that the ghost would not move for him to remove them and he grunted as he tugged at it's grey gloves that slipped off less than smoothly.

"I hope he's not being... difficult," the voice held some amusement upon hearing the grumble.

"Well," Freak Show started "It's not fully under my control, yet. Don't worry, it will be soon."

"It?"

Freak Show fumbled. "Yes," he laughed, recovering. "You don't actually think it has feelings or emotions for that mater? All ghosts are insensible aberration only here on in this world for one purpose: to be controlled."

There was a long hiatus on the other line and Freak Show almost thought he lost the connection.

"Don't underestimate him," the voice smoldered after a while then click.

* * *

It was blurred undeniably so. Sam remembers falling--the feeling, if only for a few seconds, made her stomach churn in aversion--and her hands latched onto something cold and metallic as her fingernail screeched for closure. She had banged her head against the side of the train and felt a trickle of blood ooze down her ear and dribble off her chin.

_"Danny, NO!" _

At the moment of hanging on for dear life Sam didn't reminisce about her existence, from the earliest she could remember till now. No, the only image that was repeated over and over in her dreams, in her conscious thought was seeing her best friend, dear, Danny Fenton/Phantom smirk at her and say, cockily:

_"I'm a ghost... I have no friends..."_

If it wasn't bad enough that Sam felt the nagging guilt of introducing Danny to Circus Gothica in the first place, but to add to it the agonizing defeat of finding the she could not help him break the control over his mind plagued Sam for the past two days.

"You know, you couldn't have done anything to stop him."

"But he was so close..." Sam replied back then realizing she didn't voice the concern turned and watched Tucker Foley stand at her doorway. "Tucker, what are you doing here?"

Tucker smiled quirkishly and came to sit beside Sam on her bed. "I was just hoping now that Danny's out of the way you and I can spend more time together." Sam didn't look up from her hands to yell at him about 'not liking Danny that way' or chastising his joke in such a serous time and Tucker's smile fell.

"Come on, Sam. Cheer up. If Danny were here he wouldn't like you being all moody," he said then added quietly, "Well more than you usually are for being a goth."

"That's just it, Tucker. He's not here and... we may never see him again." Just then the phone rang and Sam answered it immediately.

"Hey, Sam."

It was Jazz and Samantha bit her lip, weakly replying, "Hi."

There was a pause. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Alright figuring I have a slight concussion from banging my head against the train."

Another pause. "Listen, Sam. I'll get right to the point. I know you know about Danny and I want some answers."

"Why would you think I know any more about Danny than what I told the police?" Sam stammered and Tucker perked up at their conversation. Samantha motioned for him to grab an extra phone in her living room.

"Because I know you have been keeping his _secret_ for him... and I also know this has something to do with that secret."

"I don't know what you mean," Sam lied but kicked herself mentally. It would do no harm now that Danny's gone...

"I don't think it's wise to talk about this over the phone. You know where my house is, Jazz?"

"I'll find it. See you in 15 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who already reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the original characters Morbid and Pallas Dark.

Chapter III

Freak Show giggled happily to himself seeing that piles upon piles of loot rained down as he tossed the gold coins in the air.

"Stop that. It's annoying." A teen who wore similar black clothes and black nail polish muttered not turning away from the TV he was watching. His navy blue dyed hair stuck up radically but smaller strands that made up his bangs framed his pale face.

"Why, I am terribly sorry, my dear brother," Freak Show sarcastically apologized. "I hope this little outburst is not because of jealously." The teen growled and turned around.

"Don't listen to him, Morbid," a young girl said quietly to her older brother. "He's just happy that his "drones" are working properly today."

"A goth is not supposed to be happy," Morbid shot.

"Oh, but with the money I'm making, I can be king of the world for that matter!" Freak Show said.

Morbid snorted and turned back to the TV. "Perhaps with all that money you could pay off the police that are looking for you," he said with a smirk.

"Wha?" Freak Show's forgotten goods clattered to the floor as he scampered over to the TV. Images flashed one after the other and Freak Show frowned in dismay at what he saw.

"There is still no explanation to the mysterious disappearance of Circus Gothica's train as it made its escape from the campground near Amity Park. We go to Jean Glynn, at the site who has the latest on this ambiguity. Jean?"

The screen switched to a familiar background where Freak Show's last performance took place. The woman--Jean--held up her microphone and motioned to the landscape behind her.

"Thanks, April. As you can see police are still baffled at the disappearance of a whole train several nights ago while they were trying to create a barricade to stop it. It is believed the ring master, Freak Show, was on that train along with several thousand dollars of stolen goods and a kidnapped child.

"Now all that's left of the carnival called "Circus Gothica" are empty tents and scattered popcorn but for the parents of Danny Fenton and concerned authorities, the nightmare that endured while this show was in town, lingers in their hearts."

The screen flickered to an overweight man with balding hair. The caption read: Casper High Assistant Principal, Mr. Lancer.

"Everyone at Casper High is deeply saddened by the disappearance of one of our most favored students, Danny. We hope that he will be returned to us safely."

"Police reports tell that Danny was last seen by his friends at Circus Gothica," Jean continued. "And that he was forced onto the very train that police are finding hard to track yet they aren't about to give up hope. Back to you, April."

"If you have any information on Danny Fenton's kidnapping then please call..." Freak Show stopped paying attention and shrugged at his sibling's gazes.

"So I slipped up this time. How was I to know he was even human?"

"If you did your homework you would hear the whispers of a halfa; part ghost, part human," Morbid explained. "Perhaps you should listen to the gossip of the ghosts before you catch them."

Freak Show snorted, "Whatever. This will soon blow over and everyone will forget about 'Danny Fenton'." Morbid rolled his eyes and returned to the TV but his younger sister, Pallas Dark, flicked her gaze to the boy with snow white hair falling over his eyes that sat in the corner, unmoving.

* * *

"So...Seen any good movies lately?" Tucker asked as the silence grew around them. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all in the goth's large room with Sam sitting on her bed, Tucker on the floor and Jazz in a chair. Jazz had gotten there a few minutes ago and popped the question immediately on Sam and Tucker: "What really happened to Danny?"

In all honesty Tucker assumed she would have asked about Danny's connection with 'Inviso Bill', about how Danny seemed to always be involved with ghosts, why he was slacking in his grades, etc. But no, she just asked what happened to her brother and Tucker found himself at a loss for words.

"Well?" Jazz pressed ignoring Tucker's attempt to lighten to mood. "If you're worried about me finding out that Danny's a ghost and that you're trying to protect his secret identity, don't bother. I found out a while ago."

"Then why did you want to talk to us?" Tucker asked.

"You know why. Did you see what the news said? The train just disappeared into thin air!"

"Ja, we were there."

"And Danny was ON IT!" Jazz screamed. She calmed down a bit after taking a deep breath. "Look all I want to know is how. How did Danny get kidnapped?"

"It's my fault," Sam spoke for the first time since Jazz got there. "If I was just stronger... or there earlier, I could have..."

"You can't blame yourself, Sam. With Freak Show controlling Danny it would have been impossible for you to help him," Tucker consoled.

"What? Controlling Danny!"

"But you see that's just it," Sam went on not hearing Jazz. "He was fighting that stupid crystal's control the whole time. He came back on the train but... I wasn't strong enough to help him further."

"Sam! Stop beating yourself up. Think of what Danny would do in this situation," Tucker said.

"Explanation please," Jazz said, annoyed.

"We all went to Circus Gothica to see the show but what we didn't know that Freak Show was really controlling ghosts with that staff thingy that he had. He used it on Danny and that's why 'Inviso Bill' was stealing all of that stuff and acting weird," Tucker explained.

"We arrived at the circus to try to find Danny and we found him in one of the box cars. The train was starting to leave and we went to the bridge and jumped on the top. Then we were attacked by the three other ghosts plus Danny because he was being controlled by Freak Show.

"The staff was knocked out of Freak Show's hand and Danny caught it but after a while he gave it back to 'em. Sam went over the side and as they came to the police cars they threw me over the side too."

"Where he landed right on top of me--" Sam put in.

"Breaking my fall."

"But not mine. Anyway, the ghosts made the train go intangible and that's how it got through."

"Gezz, Sam. What's with the good mood all the sudden? Are you bipolar?"

"No!" Sam said then started going on excitedly. "What you said a while ago. You're a genius Tuck!"

"I know... what did I say?"

"What would Danny do? He would go after us if we were in his situation and what a perfect way to hunt a ghost than to use ghost hunting equipment!" Sam got up and started pacing.

"I see," Jazz caught on to her excitement. "We could use the equipment that my parents invented. I can see if I can barrow the Fenton RV." She paused and looked at the goth. "This plan may work, but it may also take a while."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Obviously Freak Show is probably hundreds of mile away by now. And with the police looking for him, I doubt he would make the mistake of showing up close to Amity Park."

"So how long are we talking about?" Tuck asked.

"Weeks. Months at the most."

"It's worth it," Sam replied automatically.

"Same here," Tucker piped.

"We need an excuse that will work," Jazz said. "Something that we all have in common... something that I can work with..."

* * *

I know, cliffhanger, lol. Please forgive and keep on reviewing!

♥ Everstar04


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all who reviewed I hope to update at least every day.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the original characters Morbid and Pallas Dark.

Now onto the story!

Chapter IV

"A secluded clinic to help the emotionally depressed?" Maddie Fenton read disbelievingly. "Are you sure this is necessary, Honey?"

"Absolutely. Our developing young minds cannot take the stress of this recent loss. Both Sam and Tucker are showing the early stages of depression that could at any time escalate to aggression or even suicide. It is imperative to treat this at its earliest form."

Jazz sat across from her parents going over her 'excuse-that-could-pass-for-reality' plan as Tucker like to call it. She could see the doubt on their faces along with the fresh agony of worry pulling on their eyes. They looked worse for wear and Jazz figured they did not sleep well after the kidnapping.

"Danny is not a 'loss'," her mother put after Jazz's explanation.

"I know, I know. If you want, I also have a clinic for you, mom and dad, to go to. It might help."

"I think we'll just stay here, Jazz," her father spoke. "Have you checked with Sam and Tucker's parents yet?"

"I think their doing that now."

* * *

It wasn't hard for Sam to shed a few tears as she explained her 'condition'. In fact ever since Danny's kidnapping she hadn't really felt anything, just a deadening numbness. Nevertheless this gave her hope, however small it may be. Jazz warned her that this ghost hunting business would be difficult at first and they might not get a lead for days, but all Sam wanted was to see Danny's smiling face again; his soft blue eyes, silky raven hair...

Sam blushed slamming on the brakes to that train of thought before it went too far.

"Sweetie," her mother asked looking at her strangely. "Are you ok? You zoned out for a while. Why don't you explain more about this clinic?"

"It's out in the wild where we can freely talk about our emotions and what happened at Circus Gothica. There are no phones or computer or radios so we won't be distracted but you can call me on my cell if you need anything." Her parents looked at her. Really looked at her not like their puzzled glances because of what she wore, or their quick glimpse as she told them she was heading out for a while. It almost made Sam guilty, lying to them like this, but the thought of Danny quickly banished all traces of guilt. She _had_ to save him.

"If this is truly what you want, Samantha, we'll back you 100 percent," they said hugging her. They didn't see her determined smile as she answered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Convincing his parents to let Tucker go to this clinic was easier than Tuck expected. As soon as he explained what it was about and that Jazz and Sam were hoping to leave tomorrow, his mother helped him pack his clothes and accessories that instant.

"Mom, I'm going to a clinic not a new house," Tucker whined as his mother stuffed another pair of shorts in his already brimming suitcase.

"I'm just making sure you have everything you need. Now if you need anything, just call, ok?"

"Sure, mom."

* * *

Hazing fog formed a barrier that Danny couldn't penetrate, couldn't see through and couldn't feel. Numbness left his body sensation-less where he felt neither cold nor warm. Just numb.

Danny sat, his legs refused to move under him and he didn't know how long he had been in that position. The last thing Danny remembered was fighting relentlessly against the mind control of Freak Show as he watched Sam plummet to the ground from atop of the tight wire. He also remembered saving her, then the rest was a blur of smog and smoke; colors and images, none that he could remember at that moment.

Danny tried to go back further into his memory-- or more recently, which ever came up first. And image of Sam appear. She looked worried, her hair careened about her face and her amethyst eyes looked strait at...him.

Danny heard his voice though it sounded different. Forced, more deviant than normal.

_"Quiet! All of you! I need to think..."_

Something was in his hand. A stick perhaps. No, wait. A staff. The staff Freak Show used to control ghosts.

"What's happening?" Danny whispered aloud as he saw in his memory Sam inching closer and closer to the edge, closer to her death.

"Why don't I move?" Danny cried. "MOVE!" But nothing happened and he watched Sam take the last step and slip over the edge. Finally his view changed, looking like he jerked forward to try to save her, but he stopped suddenly and the images ceased.

"Sam..." Danny moaned. She was dead, wasn't she? He had a chance to save her but he didn't... and now, she was gone.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! The next chapter! Oh, and to confirm many of your suspicions this will be a Danny/Sam fic in later chapters, but you probably already knew that .

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the original characters Morbid and Pallas Dark.

Chapter V

The ghost child moved; she was sure of it.

They had arrived the day before, Freak Show and his five ghost slaves, at their small trailer seeking refuge "until my current situation with the law blows over" was the explanation. Pallas Dark had been less than joyful at seeing her arrogant older brother again but truthfully had no say in the matter. Their home was his home.

Like Freak Show, Pallas Dark and Morbid were with a traveling circus, the original one their parents had set up before they passed away, so Circus Gothica was nothing more than a desperate attempt to escape the family ties that bound Freak Show to them. Pallas Dark could care less if he wanted to get away or not; but, as said before, she didn't have a say in the matter.

At the moment the ghosts had just came back from a raid with more stolen money and jewels. The youngest ghost had not moved since the raid nor since he came to their trailer (except to receive orders), his head always down so his flurry white bangs shielded his gaze. The others moved, following Morbid and her with their listless stares; their greenish glowing skins made her repulsed at their sight and she cringe whenever they limply watched at their 'master' Freak Show when he was shouting out orders.

Perhaps that why she like the snow haired one so much. Danny, wasn't it? At least that's what the police report said. He never acknowledged her like the others and his skin wasn't ghastly green like the other either. It was a nice fair color, and with the attire he was wearing, it was a breathtaking picture.

"Do you think he's hungry, Freak Show?" Pallas Dark asked turning to her older brother who was greedily counting his money.

"Huh? Who?"

"Danny."

Freak Show laughed. "My dear, naive sister," he shook his head in a superior sort of way, as if he was talking to a child much younger than she. "Why do you insist on calling it that? It's a ghost with no feelings, no will of it's own except to destroy. I probably saved a lot of people by taking this one. Who knows when he might have gone off on a haunting spree, or worse? Besides, I don't think ghosts eat. Their dead after all."

"He's just half," she retorted staring at the ghost child as if mesmerized.

Freak Show rolled his eyes. He should have known. Pallas Dark and the ghost boy were about the same age, and he did have to admit, the child was attractive.

"I don't want you disturbing it," Freak Show ordered.

"I just don't think--"

"That's right. You don't think. Our parents passed the staff down to me because I am the eldest. What you think holds little relevance to me," he snapped.

"You shouldn't talk to Pallas Dark like that," Morbid said from his position on the couch.

"Oh, so the quiet one speaks. Look, Morbid, I don't need you to defend Miss Concerned over here. Pallas Dark needs to learn to fend for herself."

"With a brother like you, that would be impossible," Morbid muttered.

"What did you say, dear little brother?" Freak Show asked through his teeth. Morbid didn't respond.

Pallas Dark tugged nervously at her twin purple pigtails and waited as the tension dropped in the trailer. She wasn't normally persistent, always having Morbid do the talking for her when she got in a difficult situation but she gulped and opened her mouth.

"Someone called you on your cell when you stepped outside to get the money and stuff," Pallas Dark informed Freak Show. "I answered it. I hope you don't mind."

"You should have come and got me!"

"What deal did you make with this person?" Pallas Dark pushed on.

"What'd he tell you?" Freak Show got up and grabbed his phone, scrolling through the list of recent callers.

"Just to give you his regards, check up on Dan-- I mean the new ghost you acquired and he wants to set up a time where you can meet him."

Freak Show cursed. "If he didn't pay so much..." He sighed and set down the phone.

"Aren't you going to call him?"

"I don't call him. He calls me."

"All this trouble over one ghost," Pallas Dark mused. "What does this guy want with him anyway?" Freak Show didn't answer.

* * *

Music blared, lights danced along with the sullen bodies mashed together in the night club. Sam, Tucker and Jazz glanced around; their eyes scanned over drunks laughing over drinks, girls dancing on tables, and couples making out in the back. 

"Don't these people have a life?" Jazz asked, disgusted. She tugged on her mini skirt hoping that they would soon find their target and get out of there.

"Apparently not," Tucker said.

"Was it necessary to wear this?" Sam questioned gesturing to her black dress (which stopped at mid thigh), high healed shoes and heavy makeup.

"We snuck in here so we have to look the part if we don't want to get caught," Jazz said but she was also wondering if they went a little overboard on the outfits. Tucker was the only one who was somewhat comfortable in his garb: a green tank top, baggy blue jeans along with several chains that hung from his neck.

The trio shuffled through the crowd, avoiding eye contact and the stout Bouncer who was watching the waywardness from the front doors. "He's over there," Tucker said holding the Fenton Finder and leading the way to a secluded table where two beings sat intimately talking.

"Hello, Johnny," Jazz greeted. "Mind if we join you?" Johnny 13 looked up, surprised at seeing Jazz, Sam and Tucker. His girlfriend, Kitty, also looked startled but quickly recovered.

"You're the sister of that Danny kid, aren't you?" Kitty asked, moving closer to Johnny so the three could sit. "How is he, by the way?"

"We are hoping you would tell us," Sam said.

"We haven't seen him in a while," Johnny explained. "The last time was when he helped me get Kitty back."

"Is he in trouble?" Kitty asked.

Tucker suddenly nudged Sam who in turn elbowed Jazz and they ducked their heads when the bouncer walked past already dragging two underage teens to the front door. "Now, that was close," Tucker breathed.

"You guys snuck in here?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah, we heard that you two were here and we had to talk to you," Sam told.

"I'm honored, doll," Johnny smirked.

"Anyway, back to what we were saying Danny's been missing for about a week," Jazz said. "You're the first ghosts we ran into who could possible tell us something."

"And how would you figure that?" Johnny asked.

"You go to the ghost zone, isn't there any news or rumors running around about Danny?"

"Just the normal stuff, you know. About how the halfa is rounding up ghosts and sending them back to the ghost zone." Kitty informed.

"However, there is talk about how that's stopped recently. I mean when ghosts appear in the real world they aren't caught right away-- sometimes never," Johnny said. "Many say that the halfa went to the ghost zone and was captured by Walker. Others think that he just gave up. Us? We don't know what to think. But it gives us more time to do the things we love."

Sam sighed. This was going no where, fast.Jazz, Tucker andsheknew where Danny went, with Freak Show. Sam had hoped Johnny and Kitty could tell them more, or even help them, but she knew that was a long shot. For all they knew Danny could be in trouble at that very moment.

"We know who took Danny. His name is Freak Show and he can control ghosts with his crystal staff! Now, do you have any information on that or not?" Sam asked, impatiently.

"Don't get your hair in a mess, dear," Kitty smiled, knowingly. "You're that one girl. That Sam girl that Danny likes so much. Yes? You like him too, don't you?"

"What? No...I, um... I'm just his friend."

Johnny chuckled hugging Kitty closer. "Young love... So anyway, as a matter of fact I heard about that. Not that Danny was under this guys control or anything like that but that there is a staff like that out there. I always thought it was a myth."

"Do you know anyone who would know more about this?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Go to a place called Zaira Bastion in the ghost zone. It's a library actually. The librarian should know more about this staff thing."

"Then I'll go," Sam volunteered before Jazz and Tucker could speak. "You can take me there, right?" She directed her question to the ghost duo.

"Right now?" Johnny whined.

"Come on, Johnny. You do owe it to Danny for getting us back together," Kitty said.

"More or less," Johnny muttered. Kitty glared at him. "Alright," Johnny grouched. "Let's go."

"We'll stay here and continue to look for Danny. Hopefully we will find out something else here," Jazz said. "Remember your Fenton Phone."

"Good luck, you guys," Sam called as she held Kitty's hand and became intangible to pass through the club wall, then leapt through the portal that Johnny opened.

* * *

Keep the reviews comming and I'll do the same with the chapters! 


	6. Chapter 6

Uh... I think I'm getting writer block or some horrible disease that dosen't alow me to continue. But I should be good for another several chapters.

Anyway--

OneWhoWalksWithPigeons: I am so glad you like it. Yes, I am off from school for the summer. does little dance But if I wasn't, let me tell you I wouldn't be updating as fast. Thanks goodness for summers!

Faith's Melondy: I plead the fifth! Lol. Perhaps it is, perhaps not.

Breaths Thanks ...

PhantomAlchemist, phantomfandannyluver, The foolish one, Kyubbi no Tai, They-Call-Me-Orange, shinigami5218, fang, amylovestakuya...

for the wonderful reviews.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the original characters Morbid and Pallas Dark.

Chapter VI

The ghost zone was just as Sam remembered it. Eerie, with some parts grey and dull, seemingly devoid of life, and then other parts were bright and full of color. Riding past all of these landmarks, Sam could spot a few ghosts that were wandering around aimlessly, who paused in what they were doing to watch the odd sight of two ghosts and a human on a motorcycle ride by. Johnny, of course, was driving with Kitty contently hanging on to her boyfriend and Sam digging her fingernails into the bike seat to keep from sliding off.

"How much longer?" Sam shouted, annoyed, over the roaring engine after they swiftly turned left and almost succeeded in throwing her off.

"Um... we're almost there, I think," Johnny replied uncertainly. "I think the next fortress we come across will be Zaira Bastion. Or was it the one after that?"

Sam moaned in frustration. The longer they took, the longer it would be until they got Danny back.

"Don't worry, Sam," Kitty said. "I've been with Johnny for a long time, and we have never gotten lost."

"There's always a first," Sam grumbled but still she was calmed by her words.

"See, what did I tell you, doll?" Johnny said. "Here we are!"

As they approached Sam could see why they called it 'Bastion'; it was huge. The architect was that of the middle ages; gothic arches, stained glass windows, the front entrance alone was bigger then her house. There seemed to be pipes, or some kind of large wires intertwined with the whole structure and strange lifts, almost like elevators, scattered around the configuration.

Zaira Bastion was a dull color, like a worn purple with yellowish gold streaks outlining murals and statues. They landed on the stretch of cobblestone and Sam immediately jumped off.

"Wow, this is it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I used to come here all the time before I met Johnny," Kitty told. "There is so much information here about the beginnings of the ghost zone and such but most of them are in an ancient language."

"The weird-o librarian can translate if you need her to," Johnny put in seeing the look on Sam's face.

Determination swept the goth. "Then let's go."

* * *

"Aww, man!" Tucker whined as his stomach growled for the tenth time. "Tell me again why we didn't get anything to eat why we were at that club?" 

Jazz cast a quick side glance to the boy, shook her head and returned her eyes to the road. "I didn't want to stay any longer, incase the bouncerdecided to look for moreunderaged teens.So we didn't have time to get anything."

"But I'm so hungry!"

"You're going to have to suck it up," Jazz informed pointing to the beeping monitor on the Fenton RV. "We have major ghost activity several miles from here and whoever is there may have some information on Danny."

Tucker grumbled under his breath but said no more. They had exited the night club once Sam had left with Johnny and Kitty. The two of them had changed into their normal outfits and were going to find a campsite or truck station to park the RV and sleep for the night but the built in Fenton Finder on the RV started to go off and Tucker somehow knew it was going to be a long night.

Soon the beeping became annoyingly loud as the Fenton RV exited the main road and starteddowna dirt path that lead deep into the woods. "How do you turn that stupid noise off?" Tucker yelled.

"I don't know!" Jazz yelled back. "See if there is a silent mode!"

Tucker shrugged doubting that there was such a thing as a 'silent mode' and started punching random buttons. The windshield wipers clicked on back and forth, the head lights suddenly flickered off (Jazz murderously hit the button Tucker did, turning on the head lights again).

Slowing down his barrage of button pushing Tucker tried another button that was labeled, SM. The RV seemed to almost hiccup and then a computerized voice said, "Fenton Stealth Mode activated". All of the lights inside the RV dimmed and the annoying beeping cut off.

"Wow, Tucker. How'd you find that?" Jazz asked looking over the new information popping up on the Fenton Stealth Screen.

"Mad skill," he replied.

"Or dumb luck."

"Whichever." Tucker shrugged.

They were a hundred yards away from the ghost sighting when Jazz powered down the Fenton RV. "Look Tucker. All we are going to do is try to get some information without causing a big ruckus or something that will result in violence."

"Right," Tuck agreed.

"Here's some equipment just incase." She handed him the Fenton Ghost Gloves and a Fenton Specter Deflector which he tied around his waist. Jazz then grabbed one for herself and the Fenton Foamer. "Let's go."

They jumped out of the RV into total darkness and Tucker regretted not getting a flashlight. "I can't see!" he hissed, putting his hands out so not to run into anything.

"Follow the light over there. I think that's where the ghosts are," Jazz whispered.

"Where?"

"To your left. No, your other left!"

Through the trees Tucker could see a green glowing light at pulsed softly and he could just barley make out some voices. Jazz lead while Tucker followed and the two crept steadily towards the light; wary of dried leaves, fallen twigs and roots that stuck out ready to trip them in a moments notice. Even with all of this caution Tucker knew he was not good at being stealthy. Sure he was being quiet enough, but to the trained ear it was like an elephant stomping on a thousand of pop cans, creaking and screeching under its weight.

Suddenly Jazz stopped and Tucker ran into her from behind and fell back on his rear. "You could have warn--" Jazz quickly covered his mouth and dragged him behind the bushes.

"Shhh," she hushed. "Look. Tell me what you see."

Tucker peered over the shrubby and nearly gasped. There were six bluish ghosts, burly looking and strong facing off a single ghost who stood a few yards away...

Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

starxrobin: I'm so glad you like it!

chaotic-odium: Your wish is my command... well at least for this chapter anyway. .

PhantomAlchemist: I never really thought of it that way, lol.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the original characters Morbid and Pallas Dark.

Chapter VII

Diamond stars wheeled overhead as Freak Show stood apart from the ghost child, leaning listlessly on his staff in a careless manor. He was right about the man contacting him, because the next day he received a call from his mysterious boss.

_"I am interested in seeing how much control you have over your new ghost, Freak Show," the voice said. _

_"I hope I get my first installment of the payment you owe me," Freak Show grumbled. "Like we agreed."_

_The voice chuckled. "You are pushy, aren't you?" _

_"The money?"_

_"It will be there when we finally meet."_

It was sometime past 12 and the man still hadn't shown his face. Midnight was when the fabled meeting was supposed to take place and Freak Show was becoming impatient and crabby, a dangerous combination for him.

Ah, who was he kidding? This was a stab in the dark even when he fist took the job two weeks ago. Listening to someone he didn't even know give him orders over phone conversations, promising riches beyond what he could steal in the human world. Powers that would make controlling ghosts seem like mere child's play.

Freak Show sighed and looked about once more. No one. Not a single soul besides himself (and the ghost child, but he didn't count that) was around. "I guess out mystery man decided not to show, drone," Freak Show whispered. "What a jerk."

"You should watch what you say, Freak Show. You many never know whose listening." That voice. The one from the phone conversations floated to him over the still breeze rustling the excessive grass and near by leaves on stilled trees.

"You're late," Freak Show snapped, boldly yet he took a step back as a cloaked figure stepped out from shadows that seemingly came from no where, swaddling his shape and blurring his image.

"My apologies," he said, amused. "I was deterred in getting here. Some problems that needed my immediate attention." Freak Show almost snorted. Who did this guy think he was? He carried himself like some sort of god, showing up when he wanted, leaving people waiting in nervousness if it amused him. Freak Show knew he had to be wary of this guy and he hoped he wasn't in over his head.

"He truly is amazing," the man spoke interrupting Freak Show's thoughts. The being had moved, now standing in from of the ghost child, running one lone finger down the curves of it's jaw. The ghost didn't move, or acknowledge the beings presence; it only stood their, it's eyes unfocused and starting off into space, seeing something that neither of them could.

"Yes, yes. It's truly spectacular," Freak Show agreed sarcastically. "Now, about the money--"

"Patients, Freak Show. Do not get ahead of yourself. I still have to see a demonstration. If he truly is under your control, fully and completely, then I will give you what you asked."

The being snapped his fingers and six ghosts' appeared, blue floating sailors by the looks of them, and they were grinning wickedly. "Fighting these ghosts would be too easy and predictable for a presentation since that is what he used to do. Stealing things, as you so graciously have him do, is not the challenge I was looking for," he denounced, then paused in his speech.

"So what do you want me to do?" Freak Show asked irritated.

"Silence!" Even though Freak Show could not see the man's face, he could almost imagine a smile spreading across his lips. The atmosphere lightened, his mood changed.

"It seems we are being watched, Freak Show." The man said finally. "And it seems like perfect timing. I want you to command the ghost boy to attack and get rid of our unwanted guests."

* * *

Danny finally managed to stand somewhat shakily in this prison of miasma. The crushing fog and choking nothingness didn't bother him anymore. Nothing did.

What was the point anymore? To struggle against this, or not. To live or die. To Danny, nothing mattered any longer. Sam was dead. He would never see her brilliant smile again; feel her touch when they accidentally brushed against one another. His life had now turned into that saying: You never know what you have until it's gone.

He had never known how much Sam meant to him. How much joy it brought whenever he watched her ogle over a new protest on the environment, her amethyst eyes would sparkle with such devotion and love that Danny caught himself wishing those eyes would looking in his direction.

But it didn't matter now, did it? She wasn't coming back. And it was all of his fault.

Danny felt his body move; however this time was unlike the others. He was dodging, ducking, and firing ectoplasmic energy from his hands. He tried to focus, to make an image appear like the last time and to his delight it did, filling his view.

What Danny saw made his choke in horror. It was Jazz and Tucker, dodging behind bushes, deflecting his blasts and failing miserably in fighting him off. "Fight back, guys!" Danny yelled with all his might. His words would not--could not be heard. He knew that, but somehow… Danny felt body alter to his invisible state and from his view; his body quietly crept up behind them.

Danny gritted his teeth. Everything that had been done to him was because of Freak Show, that stupid clown. Sam's death had a helping hand by none other then the clown, his loneliness was another result and the pain he was now experiencing- Freak Show. An epiphany swept over Danny as he realized...

He hated Freak Show.

* * *

Jazz had scarcely been able to sidestep that last attack which came inched from her countenance. If it wasn't for the Fenton Specter Deflector, her face would have been a mess of burning flesh. Danny, jerked back his hand as it came in contact with the ghost shield, temporally weakening him--the key word being temporary. He vanished from Jazz's sight and the teen stumbled over to Tucker who was gingerly picking himself up off the ground. "Dang, that stung," Tucker grumbled. "Where's he now?"

Jazz shook her head in askance as she scanned forest devoid of light; trying to discern regular forest noise from perhaps ghost noise. She knew it wouldn't be much but perchance a small slip up from Danny could give her a clue as to his position. "Danny!" she tried calling out, her voice horse and tired. She knew he could hear him; however, all she wished was that he could recognize her voice. The voice of his sister.

"Danny, it's us," Tucker caught on quickly, much to Jazz's revelation. So he wasn't just there to be the comic relief, she thought.

"Danny, I know you can hear us," Jazz shouted again, apparently to thin, dried air. She stood, bushing her strawberry red hair from out of her face, where it seemed to stay while in the mists of battle. "I'm me, Jazz. And Tucker's here too. Remember?"

No response.

"We've come to rescue you, Danny," Tucker tried after Jazz was met with silence. "You don't have to be under Freak Show's control anymore. We're here to help."

"…I…"

It was so quiet, the voice that Jazz immediately knew belonged to her dear baby brother. She winced hearing how much grief, how much hopelessness and fear spiked across that voice. What had happened to him the time he was away? Was that a week ago, it seemed like a lifetime passed. A lifetime filled with forlorn hope, foolish speculation and a despair that was denied significance in their hearts.

"…I am so alone…"

Jazz and Tucker turned, at last discerning the voices origin. Danny hovered, inches from the ground, his scarlet eyes brimmed with tears that defied gravity's prodding-- to streak his face with its damp presence.

"…I can't… can't fight…"

"Let us help you, Danny," Jazz prodded, taking a delicate step forward however, Danny floated back keeping the same distance between them. "Tell us where Freak Show is so we can destroy the crystal staff."

There was longing in his eyes; conceivably hope--even in the smallest amounts, and something else… something much darker than Jazz could grasp. Where was her sapphire eyed child she had grown up with?

Danny opened his mouth, then instantaneously shut it and once again disappeared from sight.

"DANNY!"

"As I suspected," a different voice, much colder and baleful drew Tucker and Jazz from the spot Danny was once at to a location several yards away where a shrouded man, six ghosts, Freak Show and Danny stood. "The ghost boy is not fully under your control, Freak Show. Didn't I tell you not to overestimate his willpower?"

Freak Show cursed as he was not to gently dumped on the ground by the ghosts who carried him over to the edge of the forest from the middle of the field. "How dare your cronies touch me!" He straightened his coat. "So, I can't control him fully. The point is that I _can _control him somewhat!"

"Foolish clown," the man smirked. "For what I have planned, I need his unconditional cooperation." Reaching into his cloak, the man pulled out what looked like a broach shaped like the same bat that was on the staff.

"Hey!" Tucker called. "What are you going to do to Danny?" Freak Show and the man turned, almost surprise that they were being eavesdropped on.

"Let Danny go!" Jazz called not liking the looks of that broach. The man laughed, and handing the ornament to Freak Show who grudgingly put it on Danny.

"Just think of it was this broach is an accessory to the staff. It will subdue his mind further until he will not hesitate to kill anyone that his master orders," the man explained. "I don't know how you managed to get your paltry words through to him and pull him from the recesses of his mind, but with this broach on, no one can bring him back."

Jazz looked at her brother, almost begging Danny to give her some hint that he was still in control. That at any second he could break it—with their coaxing, of course—and prove the man wrong, that his own overconfidence would be his downfall.

"Now, attack!"


	8. Chapter 8

Oi. I was dragging my but all over the mall yesterday trying to find some outfits for senior pictures. My dad and I went to like 20 stores before we found a black skirt and I was about to pull some secret agent move just to get out of there.

Anyway...

They-Call-Me-Orange: SWAT TEAM! Step away from the chicken and no one will get hurt!

dplover: "Cross over to the dark side", you know when I first heard that I immediately thought of Star Wars. Coincidence? I think not!

Phantomfandannyluver: Go action movies!

Faith's melody: I'm so glad you like it!

ktwesterna: Yeah! Another fan!

amylovestakuya: O.O I'm glad you like it.

PhantomAlchemists: We should all get Danny plushies and like hug them and chant, "Let Danny Go! Let Danny GO!"

OneWhoWalksWithPigeons: No, YOU Rock!

DragonGirl: Yeah! Here you go, Read on!

shinigami5218: Yeah! You like it. I'm so happy!

kitsune07: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! My evil laugh. Cliffies are evil—but necessary to the story. Lol

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter VIII

There were so many things to sort through. Sam sighed in frustration as she pulled another book off the high shelve and flipped through it, pensively. Every stupid book in this stupid library was either in a different language or about ancient history having nothing to do with the staff and that made the task of finding more information about the staff harder find.

"Ahh! This is taking to long!" Sam yelled throwing down the book in her hands. A few hushes and shh's were sent her way but Sam was beyond caring. She looked to the table where Johnny and Kitty were sitting at and sighed again. How many unsuccessful hours passed while she was in this library? How were Jazz and Tucker doing? Were they in danger?

Sam laughed to herself. Yeah, right. They were probably either in some diner waiting for her to come back with good news or sleeping. Sam's thoughts faltered. Everything was weighing on her shoulders, and here she was, no closer to the answers she sought. Sam breathed and gazed up at the ceiling, trying to calm herself.

Zaira Bastion was even more impressive on the inside, she found. Its cathedral ceiling sported high cedar beams and rusted steal, which crisscrossed into an intricate pattern. The whole bastion, Sam discovered, was owned by Zaira (hence the name); a declined looking ghost whose gray hair and round glasses gave her the appearance of a seasoned librarian. But that's when the resemblance to a sweet librarian stopped.

"If you are planning to continue to destroy my library, then I will throw you out." Sam sighed and turned; her hands came up apologetically. Zaira stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, no. That's ok," Sam said trying to smile, but it quickly faded and she bent down to pick up the book she dropped. "I'm just…. frustrated, that's all."

"That's no reason to damage irreplaceable books," Zaira told her. The ghost's eyes sparkled in hidden humor. "If I assist you, will you stop vandalizing my books?"

"Sure, Zaira." Sam opened the book in her hand. "I can't find anything on the staff that controls ghosts. I've looked in the human history category, then I went to the myths and legends; but we're still looking through that because it's in a different language. Right now I was flipping through ghost history hoping to find something…."

"Let's go back to the table your friends are at and look this over, Miss Sam" Zaira suggested. "This staff that you are looking for, I am sure we will find it."

"Yeah, I hope so." Sam yawned the covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry."

They reached the table and Kitty looked up from the book in her hands, rubbing her eyes and smiling tiredly.

"Find anything other than books with ancient languages?" She asked. "I can't really translate this very well. I used to but that was before I meet Johnny."

Sam yawned again. "It's ok. I'm just happy that you're helping."

"Why don't you take a break, Sam," Kitty said after seeing Sam yawn for the third time.

"Yeah, we've made some progress," Johnny called from his seat far away from the books. He was _not_ a reader. "We almost got through half of all the books in here."

"That's not progress!" Sam moaned sitting down heavily and covering her face with her hands. "Finding something about the staff is progress. I can't rest until I discover something that could tell me why Danny couldn't break the spell on the train--even with my help!"

"Calm down, doll," Johnny said. "Why down you sit down or something?"

"Are you deaf? We haven't made any progress!" More shh's and a couple of "quiet, you stupid girl" flew at her.

"You're disturbing the peace and wasting more time arguing about it," Zaira put in. "So why don't you sit over here with your book and start reading." The chair that she gestured to was an oversized love seat with pillows decorating it and a navy blue blanket draped over the side. "You will be more comfortable in it."

Sam was seeing where this was going but made no objections. Her willpower was strong enough to keep her awake. Sam settled in, arranging the pillows comfortably underneath her then draped the blanket over her legs.

* * *

An odd sensation washed over Sam when she tried to stand in the foggy haze. Her awareness was dampened by this vapor to the point where she could barely focus on her surroundings and so she didn't notice that she was not alone. 

Sam finally broke away from the murkiness that held her to the ground and lurched forward, gradually and inelegantly. It was like walking through mud, treacherous and slow; Sam progressively making her way through it. It was tiring, but somehow Sam knew she had to continue on.

Anomalous flashes, like clips from a large TV screen, flickered across the smog. Sam's eyes widen at what she saw. Jazz and Tucker, they were running from something; something that appeared to be her, or at least the first-person view screen.

"Jazz! Tucker!" Sam cried as she saw Tucker hit the ground, hard. Jazz stopped to help him, and the image she was watching seemed to zoom in on her face as she let out a blood churning scream. "Oh, my gosh…"

"Who are you?"

The voice came from her left. Sam blinked then shook her head. No, this wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. She was just dreaming, this isn't real.

"I said, who are you? What are you doing here?" That voice. She knew that voice. She had heard it in her unwanted--yet pleasant--dreams; whenever she smiled, whenever she despaired, whenever she was mad or giddy, that voice was there, soothing and sweet.

"Danny…"

His form appeared; striding confidently towards her with his crimson eyes glowing in the dark miasma. In here Danny's white locks shimmered; light from the images was reflected in his hair. He looked like the same old Danny Phantom that Sam remembered (except for the red eyes), but something in his voice; a slight variation of deeper tones, the addition of clip notes, a sort of malice that laced his voice indicated that there was much more of a change than Sam initially guessed.

"Danny, it's me. Sam."

Before, just her name along would crack some of the barrier that surrounding his mind; making him hesitate, flinch in recollection. But he just stood there, not batting an eye at her name. "I don't know you."

What? Don't know… Sam shook her head. 'Get a grip, Sam,' she scolded. 'He just doesn't remember. He's been away for so long.'

"Danny," she hesitantly, unsure of how to proceed. "I'm Sam. One of your best friends. Tucker and I, we go to school together, we still at the same lunch table. Please you've got to remember."

"I don't," he said, monotonously. "I have no friends…" That phrase again. It cut through Sam like a knife. "Now, get out."

"But Danny… What happened? You used to remember me, when you were under the control of the staff."

Danny came closer until she could clearly see his whole stature. His clothes had been changed, black was now everywhere. His gloves, his jerkin, even the shirt underneath. There was a peculiar broach shaped like a bat attached to his jerkin collar and its eyes glowed red, just like Danny's.

The ghost touched it nonchalantly and explained, "This broach enhances the power of the staff that Freak Show wields."

"How can you be so calm about it!"

Danny didn't answer as suddenly the picture that Sam saw earlier came into view. Jazz and Tucker laid, sprawled against the ground, cowering from them.

"That's you, isn't it?" Sam asked, realization dawned on her, "I'm somehow in your mind. Your psyche." Danny was doing all of this, and he was only watching this time. He wasn't trying to fight it. Somehow along the way something went terribly wrong.

"Danny, you have to stop. That is your sister and Tucker."

"People who I don't know, nor care for."

Sam gasped. This wasn't the Danny she knew, this monster wasn't even close to the considerate friend she loved. Sam blinked. Did she just say _love_? But somehow, standing in this fog with him beside her, Sam knew, she loved him. Even if he was temporally indifferent, even if he was trying to kill Tucker and Jazz, she loved him.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Please, I know you're in there, Danny. Listen to me. I can help you." Danny just stared at her, neither in acceptance or denial. He was numb to all feelings.

He shoved her aside. "You're getting on my nerves."

"I can help you, Danny," she said scrambling around to make him face her once again. "I can, and I'll show you." Before Sam could stop herself to think twice, her lips carefully brushed against his.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't up dated for a while but I was caught up in the life of a bandie. Yes marching band took over and now, finally, this is the first time where we don't have practice on a day off from school. So enough talk, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter IX

Tucker had never felt so badly in his life as he did at that moment. Not only physically, in where he sported several cuts and burses, but also emotionally, upon seeing his best friend get ready to bring down the last blow, one that would finish Jazz and himself for good.

Their Fenton Specter Deflector had long been damaged to the point where it refused to work properly anymore and Tucker had lost one of his Ghost Gloves in their brawl and he wasn't sure if he would possibly get a good grip on Danny with just one. His powers had somehow doubled making Danny extremely agile, powerful and... ruthless.

That broach was the cause, he knew, but it didn't help the fact that as they fought, Jazz and Tucker were only able to deflect blows and send halfhearted attacks back. They didn't want to hurt Danny; unfortunately the ghost didn't share the same views. Danny was now a calculating destroyer, more nimble and graceful with his deadly movements than Tucker had ever seen; there was no unsure repositioning for a strike, no second guesses that disturbed Danny when he was fighting ghosts before. When he lined up for a deadly hit, he did it with seasoned accuracy.

"Tucker! Move!" Jazz yelled as she rolled away from the green ectoplasmic blasts that flew at their head. Tucker wasn't as fast and it grazed his back, burning away his shirt.

"Danny, stop it! You have to listen to us!" Jazz had to duck again as another ectoplasmic blast raced her way.

"Jazz, he's not listening and we're getting killed!" Tucker screamed rushing towards Danny and Jazz with his one Ghost Glove and reached for Danny but the ghosts avoided it with ease and disappeared.

"We have to get out of here, Jazz," Tucker said, panting.

"We can't leave Danny now that we've found him!"

"Jazz I know how much you want Danny to come back, and I do too, but we need to regroup and come up with another plan. We didn't even know about that broach!"

"Ahh!" Jazz pushed herself up to her feet, wiped the dirt off her jeans and sighed. "You're right, Tucker. We really don't know what to do and I don't think getting killed here will help Danny."

Suddenly Danny appeared behind Tucker and Jazz screamed, "Look out!"

Tucker ducked as Danny swung hand filled ectoplasmic blasts, narrowly missing the boy's head. "How 'bout we run now?" Tucker suggested.

Jazz didn't respond but took off, grabbing Tucker's hand so they wouldn't get lost. They heard Danny follow as trees exploded around them. The Fenton RV was dead ahead and Jazz winced as she realized they wouldn't have enough time to safely get into the RV with Danny right behind them.

"Tucker," Jazz shouted over the explosions. "I want you to get into the RV first and if I can I'll be in after you."

"What do you mean, 'if I can'!"

"Just do it!"

Tucker reached the RV first, according to Jazz's plan and yanked open the door and jumped inside narrowly missing the blast that hit the side of the vehicle. Jazz turned around, and aimed her Fenton Foamer at Danny. She didn't want to use it, but she had no choice. Danny flew closer along with a barrage of ectoplasmic energy blast and Jazz planted her feet firmly on the ground, and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Danny…"

Suddenly Danny stopped in mid flight, turned and darted off before Jazz had a chance to fire the Fenton Foamer. She sighed in relief and stood there for a few minutes, regaining her breath and calming her wild heartbeat. Those few minutes were filled with a welcomed silence and Tucker meekly peeked out of the RV's window.

"Is he gone?" he asked.

"I… I hope so," Jazz said still winded. Tucker disappeared from the window and opened the RV with an annoyed look on his face.

"What were you thinking! Are you insane?" Tucker yelled but moved aside when Jazz entered the RV.

"The two of us couldn't possibly make it in the RV without endangering the other. It would have been best if you were the one who was safe," Jazz explained flatly. "I don't want to explain to your parents why they had to burry their son at the age of 14."

Tucker pouted. "That was still dumb."

Jazz rolled her eyes and started up the RV. "Still," Tucker's voice floated to her. "I wonder why Danny left all of the sudden. I head explosions everywhere and then nothing."

"One of the great mysteries that I would like to leave unsolved until tomorrow," Jazz said tiredly. "Call Sam and see if she made any headway."

* * *

Freak Show looked intently at the paper in his hand. The scribble was scarcely legible but what he read was enough to discern what it meant and the coordinates it gave.

Ghost Zone: Zaira Bastion.

Of course Freak Show had never heard of the place before but some of his drones had when he asked them, not to mention the assurance that his boss gave him confirmed the validity of this place.

The man said that there was a book there called Lorum's Letters which, if possessed by Freak Show, could give him untold dark powers. Lorum was a great sorcerer who lived over a thousand years ago and everything he learned he wrote in letter form to pass down to his apprentice. But somehow Lorum had angered a ghost who stole his letters and hid them in the ghost zone. The man told him that no one knew the exact location of the book but from reasonable sources he believed it was in this library.

Freak Show really didn't have anything to loose and it wasn't like he himself was going to go in the ghost zone to retrieve it. The four greenish ghosts that Freak Show had summoned from his trailer a while ago were standing lazily to the side and the newest member of his small band was hovering feet above the ground.

Freak Show tossed the paper to the white haired ghost and said, "Retrieve this item and then come back to the trailer." Once those words left his mouth, the five ghosts were gone.

* * *

In one moment, Sam was in heaven; the secret of deep longing finally exposed and the bliss of having her heart free engulfed her whole spirit. Then, she was falling, emotionally careening out of ecstasy with the ground fast approaching.

Danny pushed her away, causing her to fall flat of her back. The rejection hurt more than the injury.

_This isn't the real Danny…_

"Don't ever do that again." He turned his back to her and Sam picked herself up, wincing as she did. "Get out. Now."

"Danny…"

"SAM!" There was a different voice, it sounded familiar and it only seemed like she could hear it because Danny didn't move. Her vision hazed and Sam closed her eyes to rid it from her gaze but when she opened her eyes again she was back at Zaire Bastion with Kitty shaking her from sleep.

"Sam, wake up! The library's under attack!"

"What? How?" Sam asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She was still in the oversized love seat but the blanket that covered her was now on the ground and she was being pulled from the comfort of the pillows.

"I'll have to explain as we move," Kitty cried over the loud shrieking of frightened ghosts running around in chaos. Tables became overturned as Kitty rushed towards the exit dragging the dazed Sam behind her.

"Kitty, Sam," Johnny called from where he stood outside. "Guess who's here."

Sam looked up into the jaded swirled sky and spotted Danny, his red eyes meeting her frightened purple ones. There was no emotion in them.

"Sam, Sam! Snap out of it," Kitty yelled. "Listen while you were sleeping those four ghosts and Danny showed up and started destroying the place."

"I think they're looking for something," Johnny put in. They had run over to where he stashed his bike while they were in the library and Sam glanced back hoping to catch a glimpse of Danny. What had happened? She was somehow with him, somewhere dark and pressing… and she had talked to him, tried to coax him out of this state of servitude and then she had kissed him. And he rejected her. Sam shook her head at the last thought, it was just too painful to mull over and now was not the time.

"Sam, look out!" The warning came a moment to late and Sam wasn't sure if it was her own voice she heard scream or someone else's that seemed terribly familiar. Time stopped and the goth's eyes grew larger and looked up a large bolder hurled towards her.

TBC...


End file.
